


what are the odds

by pissedofsandwich



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, not a teacher/student relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissedofsandwich/pseuds/pissedofsandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Ben is a party-pooper, he says, “I’m pretty sure this is illegal.”</p>
<p>“I know Asians don’t crack, but I promise you, I’m legal,” Hikaru replies. “I’m 23.”</p>
<p>Ben is 28. “Okay, but also, I’m your teacher.”</p>
<p>Day 4 of <a href="http://empresshoshisato.tumblr.com/post/148376479561/benkaru-30-day-challenge-this-is-a-30-day">Benkaru 30 Day Challenge</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what are the odds

They’ve actually met a couple of times before they officially introduce themselves to each other. Ben works as a consultant for xenobotany at Starfleet, a couple of years older than Hikaru, and he’s seen Hikaru plenty of times at the Academy, studying in the greenhouse. He’s bound to notice him; Hikaru’s all the professors have been talking about. Top of his class, promising pilot, captain material in a few years. He just never makes a move because it’s incredibly unprofessional. He doesn’t want Hikaru to feel like he has to respond to his advances because Ben’s grading his exams. Besides, what are the odds that Hikaru will like him in that way? Hikaru’s young, popular, and incredibly attractive. He can have anyone.

So when Hikaru slides into the empty bar stool next to him, asking politely if he could buy him a drink, Ben promptly assumes that Hikaru’s talking to someone else.

Except Hikaru’s looking at Ben. Wistfully, with something like _nervousness_ at the edge of his smile. He’s still in his cadet reds—Starfleet students really like to show off—but his hair is deliberately messy, like the wind catches his hair and decides to make him look ten times more attractive than he already is. Ben suddenly feels self-conscious.

Because Ben is a party-pooper, he says, “I’m pretty sure this is illegal.”

“I know Asians don’t crack, but I promise you, I’m legal,” Hikaru replies. “I’m 23.”

Ben is 28. “Okay, but also, I’m your teacher.”

“Technically, you’re not,” Hikaru says, leaning against the bar sleazily. It seems like he’s gradually gaining confidence. Ben has no idea if he should move away or closer. “You grade my papers and exams, but you don’t actually teach us. “

Ben shrugs. “So I’m a glorified teacher.”

“If it really bothers you, I passed the exams. Got a piloting license and everything. Graduation ceremony’s tomorrow, but I’ve practically graduated,” Hikaru tells him. So that’s why the bar is crawling with Starfleet cadets. A bunch of optimists eager to go to space, enjoying their few last days on Earth.

“I see what you’re doing,” Ben raises his eyebrows. “You’re desperate because you’re going to be on a starship for a prolonged time, and you’re scared because you don’t know what you’ll find. So, in order to get some resemblance of normalcy in your life, you turn to sex,” Ben leans back, watches for the changes in Hikaru’s expression. The cadet shifts uncomfortably on his stool, looking like Ben just busted him for growing weed in the garden.  “And because you’re leaving anyway, and will probably never see me again, why not hit on your teacher? Nothing to lose. Tell me if I’m wrong.”

Hikaru is silent for a long time. Ben scoffs, and orders another drink for himself. He doesn’t mean to rebuff him that harshly, but it needs to be said. There’s just no way any relationship involving the two of them would work. It’s a story he’s heard a dozen times. International long distance relationships are made easy with transporter technology and communication, but intergalactic long distance relationships? Hikaru’s attractive, and, yeah, maybe Ben’s thought of him in ways that would definitely get him fired, but he’s sparing them both the heartbreak. Ben is being kind.

Besides, his mother would have his head if she finds out he’s dating a Starfleet guy.

The bartender arrives with his drink, and Ben tries to ignore the pitying looks the bartender sends Hikaru’s way, and downs his shot in one go. He almost didn’t catch it when Hikaru mumbles, “You’re wrong.”

Ben sets down his shot glass. “What was that?”

“You’re wrong,” Hikaru repeats, louder this time. “Okay, so there are some parts you got right, but I’m not desperate. Like, at all.” Ben stares at him. Hikaru sighs, scratching the back of his head in a manner that Ben finds adorable. “I suck at talking, but here’s the thing. You’re right, I’m scared about leaving for space. And you’re right, this is an all or nothing kind of thing that I’m doing, but not because I’m desperate. I like you. Like, I actually really, really like you. You would have to be a complete dumbass not to see the way I look at you.”

Well, looks like Ben is one massive complete dumbass.

“ _Unless_ you don’t like me that way,” Hikaru suddenly moves to get off the stool, looking embarrassed and humiliated, “in which case I’ll show myself out.”

And Ben must be too drunk, right? It’s the Andorian ale making him do this, or the less sane part of his brain that keeps telling him to go for what he wants for once, take risks, damn all the consequences. It’s the only possible explanation for why he’s grabbing Hikaru’s arm, pushing him back down on the stool next to him. Ben didn’t realize what he’s doing until he’s done it, and now Hikaru’s staring back at him, hopeful brown eyes so wide and young.

What the hell. Ben is not one to fall for someone quickly, but those eyes. And that face. And those _lips_.

“Tomorrow, huh?” Ben glances down on his wristwatch. It’s 2200. “What time do you have to be at the Academy?” Hikaru splutters out a time, but Ben isn’t really listening. He leans in close and whispers in Hikaru’s ears, “’Cause my apartment’s on the other side of town.”

When Ben pulls back, Hikaru’s eyes have gone darker. Or maybe that’s just the dim lights. “My place is closer,” he says.

Ben can’t help but laugh. “In the dorms?”

“Of course not,” Hikaru grins. “I have a house, here. ‘Frisco, born and raised.”

“So… your parents are there,” Ben says skeptically.

“No, they live in the Starfleet complex,” Hikaru says with an air of pride. “The _Farragut_ officers.”

Amazing. Ben’s not only going to hook up with a Starfleet ensign, he’s also going to hook up with a guy who has a rich Starfleet background history. His mom would be so _pissed_.

-

Hikaru’s house is spacious. Hikaru politely tells him to take off his shoes and leave them by the door. The house has a thick traditional design to it, with wooden flooring and a _kotatsu_ instead of a standard issued dining table and high-backed chairs. Hikaru later explains that they do have a dining table, that they have two dining rooms, actually, and it’s all beginning to feel all sappy and personal so Ben backs Hikaru against the nearest wall and kisses him to shut him up. Hikaru goes willingly, grabbing on Ben’s shoulders and pressing their bodies closer.

“My room,” Hikaru rasps.

“Good idea,” Ben remarks.

They tumble into Hikaru’s room, laughing, and Ben is struck by how playful this all is. This is supposed to be a quick encounter. Give the guy at least one orgasm and leave while he’s still sleeping. Ben is not going to let feelings infiltrate this. Feelings are terrible, and relationships with Starfleet officers when you’re not a Starfleet officer are terrible, as exhibited by his divorced parents. So he gets to work, gets Hikaru out of that form-fitting red uniform, and pushes him on the bed.

Hikaru looks like he’s about to say something, so Ben kisses him. Hikaru’s hands claw at his navy shirt, trying to push it off, and Ben pulls away to shed his shirt and kisses Hikaru again. Hands roam over bodies, tongues dance over exposed skin, teeth bite. Hikaru’s rock-hard when Ben pulls his underwear off, and without preamble he takes Hikaru’s cock into his mouth and sucks. He revels in the soft mewls Hikaru’s emitting, the way he’s trying so hard to keep his hips from jerking, from thrusting into Ben’s mouth. Ben presses down on Hikaru’s hips, limiting his movements, because he’s an ass like that. Hikaru isn’t complaining anyway.

“Shit,” Hikaru’s saying, among other things that are not words. He inhales sharply, and pushes at Ben’s shoulders. “Wait, wait, I’m going to come if you don’t pull off.”

Ben pulls off. He doesn’t swallow on the first date. Or on _any_ date. If this even counts as a date. “Do you want to top?” he asks, because there’s no use beating around the bush. And also because consent is important. “I usually top, but I’m not against bottoming.”

The look on Hikaru’s face tells him he’s not even planning for the night to take this turn. He sits up on his elbows, his cock still shiny with—oh God—Ben’s spit. “Well, uh,” he looks hesitant, and it’s _stupidly_ adorable.

“Chill, dude,” Ben says, feeling weird at the fact that he’s saying things like _chill_ and calling his—technically still—student _dude_. “I just had your dick in my mouth.”

Hikaru bursts out laughing. “I like to ride,” he confesses. “Topping from the bottom? Is that the term?”

Ben has no idea what that even means, but he knows what riding is. It just so happens that he, too, likes that position. “Alright,” he shrugs, and pulls Hikaru into his lap to make out again.

There’s a full minute of Ben just sitting awkwardly on the bed as Hikaru scrambles for his condoms and lube—and here’s hoping the condom fits him—but eventually Hikaru finds them, and throws the condoms at Ben’s direction. He starts preparing himself as Ben fits the condom on himself and, okay, Ben totally does not have a voyeurism kink, but he thinks he could develop one, if this is what he gets to watch. He’s content to spend all night like this, but it seems that Hikaru has different ideas.

“You gonna let me do all the work or what?” he asks.

“Just enjoying the view,” Ben replies, but he gets two fingers in Hikaru. The other man gasps at that, legs falling wider. Ben avoids eye contact. In his defense, he needs to concentrate, because finding someone’s prostate is ten times harder than porn makes you believe. In the end, Hikaru pushes him off impatiently after the third finger.

“Fuck me,” Hikaru demands, and that’s something Ben can get behind, alright. He climbs on top of Ben, and positions himself on Ben’s cock. His eyes roll to the back of his head as he takes Ben, head thrown back, breathing ragged. Hikaru’s thighs shake a little as he starts to bounce, and his hands dance on the sheets on Ben’s either side as if looking for purchase, so Ben grips his hips and thrusts upwards, hard. Hikaru lets out a loud groan. Well, Ben’s definitely doing something right.

So they fuck, and it’s pretty amazing. Ben’s had his own fair share of one-night-stands himself so he considers himself a pretty good judge. Hikaru falls asleep almost immediately after, and Ben is gentlemanly enough to stay for another hour. And then he gets up, gets dressed, and gets out.

But not before he pulls the blanket over Hikaru’s naked form. He’s not that much of an ass.

-

“Did you hear about the Kobayashi Maru cheat?” His co-worker asks him in lieu of greeting the next day. Ben doesn’t have extensive knowledge of Starfleet outside of xenobotany, but he knows about it enough. The Kobayashi Maru is designed by a Vulcan, and it’s unbeatable. “So apparently, someone managed to actually pass the exam. And get this, that someone? Is George Kirk’s son.”

“That James T. Kirk?” Ben raises one eyebrow.

His co-worker nods. “The one and only. He’s put the graduation ceremony on hold. There’s a hearing at the main hall right now. You wanna come see?”

It’s pretty disconcerting that Ben’s first thought is, _what the hell, that means I fucked one of my students._ He’s going to have to resign. Starfleet is making him do so many things that his mother would never have approved of. Then again, he’s a consultant at Starfleet, so the stretch isn’t that far. At the risk of seeing Hikaru again, he shakes his head.

“I’ll pass.”

Besides, what are the odds that if they do actually meet again, they’re still going to be— _fucking_ is the only word that seems to fit, but there’s so much more than that, Ben knows, a potential that he’s too damn terrified to explore—doing whatever this thing is they’re doing?

Absolute zero, that’s what.

**Author's Note:**

> HA. HA. of course we all know what happens next. you married the guy, ben. 
> 
> my headcanon is that sulu comes from a long line of starfleet officers. i know what happened to the farragut, sshhh i just like to see my baby suffer. also, ben's mother's hatred for starfleet is another personal headcanon of mine. in my mind ben's father is a starfleet officer, like a lieutenant or something, who cheated on his mother and divorced her after she found out of his affair. ben doesn't dislike starfleet, but he also doesn't like it. i just find it pretty ironic that he ends up marrying a starfleet lieutenant. (his mother pretends to not like hikaru, but she fails. spectacularly. hikaru is unstoppable.)
> 
> [day 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702477). thanks for reading!


End file.
